How to care for Dragons
by GhostHunter94
Summary: A simple How To/How NOT to guide on how to take care of Dragons.
1. Beginning Stuff

If you are someone who's always wanted to take care of a Baby/Young Dragon, this what you should read.

This is a just a guide towards how to and how **NOT** to take care of young Dragons.. especially, well known ones.

_Note: This is more of a Comedic type thing so it may/may-not be an actual guide._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Artemis, my OC, (Whom, if we're honest, is not the sharpest tool in the shed)**


	2. Meeting our Care-Takers

**Announcer**: _Ever had one of those days where you've wanted your own Pet Dragon but thought_ "If only i knew what to do and what not to do"_?_

_Well this guide shall explain._

_Meet Shadow and Artemis, your fellow Care-Takers._

"Im Shadow." _The young man in a Black, Full-Body suit greeted._

"Im Artemis." _Said the young man in green while drinking root-beer._

**Announcer**: _These young men will show you how to and how NOT to take care of Dragons._

"And these guys might be someone you know." _Shadow said excitedly._

**Announcer**: _That's up to them, now, the how to guide will start momentarily._

* * *

Next: The first part of the guide.


	3. Waiting for the Egg to Hatch

**Announcer**: _So now we begin our 'Guide to Dragon Care'._

_First.._

***Buzzer Sounds***

_The wrong way to wait for a Dragon to Hatch._

* * *

"Gosh darn it, HATCH ALREADY!" _Artemis felt like he had waited too long for a Red Egg in front of him to hatch._

"How can i make this dang thing hatch faster?" _Instead of using patience, he thought of a way to get the egg to hatch faster._

"I know!"

_A minute later we find our_ 'Care-Taker' _in golf clothing and Shoes, carrying a Nine-Iron._

_The egg was somehow white with painted golf ball-dimples on it._

_And he appeared to be gearing up for a shot,_ "Five!" _he yelled, swinging the club like a pro, nailing the Golf-Ball-Esque Egg, smashing it into the wall, splattering it and thus killing off any chance of seeing a baby dragon out of that egg._

* * *

***A Pleasant Ding Sounds***

_The Right way to wait for a Dragon to Hatch._

* * *

_We see Shadow setting a heating pad to minimal/low heating, wrapping up a pillow case or two to make like a nest and then he set them on top of the heating pad._

_About a minute later, he touched the pillow-case gone nest and felt it was as warm as he felt it needed to be._

"Good, now the Egg and Baby inside it can get more warmth before the hatching begins." _He said happily, clapping his hands together._

_Now all he did was sit back in a rather comfy velour sofa and waited as long as he needed._

_A few hours passed, and our_ 'Care-Taker' _was still perfectly happy and not losing patience._

_This was good, at least one would know he has a good deal of patience._

_And luckily for him, his patience would pay off as the Black Egg began to shake and rattle._

"Whoa! Someone's ready to party." _Shadow went in surprise, running up to the egg._

_The Egg began chipping apart along the top and left side._

_Soon breaking apart completely, and there rested a little Black Dragon baby where the egg once was._

"Aww.. well look who it is." _He cooed happily, the poor baby Dragon look around, squeaking, helpless._

_Shadow took a closer look and found it was a Girl,_ "Aww, little cutie.." _He cooed adorably as he gently picked up the new born and held her in his hands._

_And the new-born in his hands ends up being named_ 'Cynder'.

"Hi little one, it's good to see you." _he cooed, twirling his finger above the baby Dragoness, whom tried to swipe at it with her tiny paws._

"Aww, baby" _He cooed, before picking her back up and holding her close to him._

**Announcer**: _And this is only the beginning, as we have our next part coming up._

Next: The Right and Wrong way to Feed a Dragon.


	4. Feeding a Dragon

**Announcer**: _Now we come to the next part of our Guide, How To and How __**NOT**__ To:_ 'Feed A Dragon'.

_First._

***Buzzer Sounds***

_The Wrong way to Feed a Dragon._

* * *

_Artemis had a poor Pink Dragoness strapped to her High-Chair._

_Obviously fearing she would just get away or some odd crud like that._

"Here." _He said to her rather blandly, trying to feed her a Banana, but Ember, the dragoness in question, pulled away as much as she could._

"It's a banana, it's not gonna kill you." _He grumbled, trying again, but she kept pulling away._

"Dam it! You better eat the dam thing!" _He then just simply threw the Banana at her head, splattering it all over her._

_And of course because she was only a baby, she began to cry like one._

"What about this, then?" _He now tried to get her to eat a Ba-get (A french loaf of bread), and once again, she refused it._

"That's it! I've had it with your crap! Eat it!" _He tried to force it down her throat, only to get bitten in the process._

_The poor baby choked, and Artie wiped the blood from his hand and arm._

"Forget it, your impossible."

* * *

***A Pleasant Ding Sounds***

_The Right way to Feed a Dragon._

* * *

_We find Shadow Mixing up a Bowl of Chunky Tuna, he made sure it wasn't too clumped together so it wouldn't choke the young Dragoness in question._

_He looked over and found Baby Cynder staring at the Bowl with Hungry Eyes, drooling._

_He gently pet her on the head,_ "Are you hungry, Baby?" _He asked the Baby Dragoness in a rather cute voice._

_As if the Drooling didn't make it obvious to him._

"Aww, okay, hold on, i'm making it for you." _After completely mixing up her Tuna Meal, he also filled up a bowl of water for her to drink._

_Cynder rather adorably ran over to the side of a wall near the kitchen door as Shadow came over and set down her Meal Bowls on the floor._

_She sniffed the Fishy meal for a minute before slowly beginning to Eat, taking small bites of her Fishy Meal._

"Aww, there you go." _Shadow cooed adorably before petting her again real quick, leaving her to eat her food._

* * *

**Announcer**: _Aww, as if it couldn't get any cuter than a Baby Dragon during Feeding time!_ ^_^

Next: Petting the Dragon.


End file.
